Falando de coisas mágicas
by Kimonohi Tsuki
Summary: Por que havia coisas em comum entre Inglaterra e Noruega, além do tsunde-rismo... Por exemplo, ver coisas que mais ninguém via...Citação DenNor/UsUk. Presente pra Lyssia, por que me deu vontade escrever alguma coisa pra ela XD


Um presente para Lyssia /o/  
E meio presente pra Nina também, que foi viciada em DenNor por ela XD  
Agora há duas fics desse casal /o/

E uma forma de provar que eu continuo aqui XDDD  
Só que com um problema serio de inspiração para continuar fics XD  
E quando estou assim, eu não consigo escrever outros caps...Só criar fics totalmente novas...  
Eu sei, é estranho u.u'

Eu estava fuçando umas imagens, e achei uma tirinha UsUk/DenNor.  
Fiz a fic então mais ou menos baseada nela...Embora estava em japonês, e eu não entendi o que eles diziam XDD  
De novo... (igual a minha fic SuFin XD')

Espero que vocês gostem o/

* * *

**Falando de coisas mágicas.**

Era uma daquelas esplendidas manhas em que a Europa estava isenta de frio, chuva ou neve, Inglaterra estava simplesmente caminhando sem rumo por uma floresta nas terras de Escócia, aproveitando a ausência do mesmo, andava pela floresta enquanto conversava com uma pequena fadinha ruiva, de olhos tão brilhantes quanto os seus, que parecia estar procurando alguém.

- ... Ele é só um idiota emancipado.

- O senhor sempre diz isso a respeito do Sr. Estados Unidos. -

Não muito longe dali, na mesmíssima floresta, Noruega estava simplesmente visitando seu visinho, ou melhor, indo para bem longe de certo nórdico aparvalhado, enquanto conversava com uma fada loira de olhos verdes brilhantes, habitante do local, que parecia estar perdida.

- Um grande idiota, que nunca cala a boca. Vê-lo só me da vontade de esganá-lo

-V-vejo que o senhor t-tem problemas com o Sr. Dinamarca...

- Of course! Ele é grande imbecil! - Inglaterra

- Não passa de um retardado que se acha um rei - Noruega.

- Que fala demais!

- E tem um ego gigante!

- É barulhento

- Não me deixa em paz

- E só me trás dor de cabeça - falaram juntos, encontrando-se frente a frente. - Ah...

- Elysee! - A fadinha loira voou em direção à ruiva.

- Marie! - a abraça - Te disse pra não se afastar!

Os dois observaram como as duas fadinhas se abraçavam, enquanto a ruiva criticava a loira por ter mais uma vez ido brincar sozinha por ai.

- Hmmm... Não sabia que você estava por ai... - Tentou iniciar uma conversa Inglaterra enquanto via a fadinha loira inflar as bochechas infantilmente.

- Dinamarca. - comentou simplesmente e desinteressado.

- E eu Estados Unidos.

Os dois suspiraram cansados ao mesmo tempo, embora nenhum tenha notado tal ato.

- Obrigado Sr. Noruega, Sr. Inglaterra - disse a fadinha Elysee, puxando a orelha da irmã - Pode deixar que eu cuido dela agora.

- Dooi! Doooi! Ely!

- Obrigado pela ajuda dos dois! - E saiu arrastando a outra, enquanto acenavam para ambos, que retribuíam o gesto, enquanto observavam as fadinhas se afastarem.

- Que bom que acabou tudo bem.

- Hmm

E enquanto isso, deitados detrás de um arbusto.

- Er... - Estados Unidos observou desconsertado como seu, sim, S-E-U Iggy e o nórdico norueguês acenavam claramente para...O nada, virou-se para Dinamarca que observava a cena a seu lado - Ele também...

E como se captasse o resto da frase estadunidense.

- Ah siim! O tempo todo na verdade - Sorri bobamente - E às vezes me surra com coisas invisíveis também.

- You too? - E ao ver a cara desconcertada do americano, enquanto observava os dois europeus agora acariciando o ar,ou seja o nada...De uma palmadinha compreensiva em seu ombro.

- Tudo bem, depois de alguns séculos você se acostuma!

- Aah...

E graças ao jeito de falar "Baixíssima" dos dois, não demorou muito e ambos foram descobertos, gargalhando sobre a estranheza de seus pares...E ambos foram castigados...No melhor estilo de magia européia.

**Moral da historia:** Se você for uma fada, nunca saia para brincar sozinha, você pode se perder de sua irmã mais velha.

* * *

Eu sei, é uma moral profunda, para se levar pro resto da vida u.u/

XDD

Bem, Noruega é país (que existe até hoje) mais velho da Europa, e Dinamarca logo atrás.  
Tirem suas próprias conclusões o/  
(embora os países mais brigassem entre si do que qualquer outra coisa ^^'')

Espero que vocês tenham gostado! Principalmente tu Lyssia! E ti também Nina! Quero Rw das duas viiiiu! /o/

E Reviews de vocês também, me deixaria muito agradecida e feliz! D


End file.
